Life isn't Always What it Seems
by annafz1001
Summary: Ally Dawson was ready for life after high school with her supportive family, and her two best friends, but what happens when her life takes an unexpected turn where things go downhill instead? Will she handle them? Along the way she, meets a certain boy that doesn't see life the same way she does. Will she be able to show him that there's more to life by taking risks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new at writing stories, and well I hope you like it! Let me know if you guys do, and I will update as soon as possible!(:**

* * *

"Ally wake up honey." My mom said while opening my curtains, the sun light shining bright. I groaned and turned over, covering myself with my blanket.

"Mom can I just miss today. I'm so tired." I whined.

"No, it's the first day of school. Don't forget junior year is very important. Now get ready, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." My mom replied before walking out. I sighed loudly and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

I stretched, and then got up, heading to the bathroom to shower. After that, I walked up to my mirror to look at myself when I heard a truck pull up. Must be the new neighbors.

When I walked downstairs, I heard my parents arguing, and when I wondered about what.

"What's going on?" I asked while walking in, and grabbing a glass to pour milk in. My mom sighed, setting my breakfast down while my dad ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing honey. Your mom, and I were just talking about money issues but-" I cut my dad off.

"Why what happened? Is everything okay?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Your dad lost his job." My mom replied. My dad sighed.

"What? How?" I asked.

"We got a new boss, and well he fired almost everyone but everything will be okay." My dad assured me. My mom nodded.

"Yes don't worry Ally, you just worry about school okay?" She said, forcing a smile. I slowly nodded, not fully convinced but tried to let it go.

"Trish is here so I'm gonna head out! Thanks for the breakfast, love you guys!" I said while quickly hugging my parents.

"Love you honey, have a nice day!" They replied. I closed the door, and walked up to my best friend.

"Guess who's totally not ready for school?" My best friend whined. I laughed.

"It's junior year Trish! We're finally almost the big kids! You know what that means?" I replied, smiling.

"We get to prank the freshman's on freshman Friday?"

"What? No! We finally get to go to college in 2 years!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't even know what college I want to go to yet."

"You'll figure it out." She nodded, and we began to walk. "What am I going to do about my parents? Maybe I should get a job?" I texted her what happened while eating breakfast because I'm that stressed out.

"Maybe. Just don't worry too much Als, your parents will figure it out." She replied.

"Yeah but-" I was interrupted when I bumped into someone, sending me to the floor.

"Ow.." I said while rubbing my knee. The guy that bumped into me picked up his phone.

"Great, it's cracked. How about you watch where you're going."

"How about you watch your attitude." Trish snapped back.

"Yeah, whatever." He began to walk away. I got up, and glanced where he was walking off to.

"What a jerk." Trish said next to me. I got up, and brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"Let's just get to school." I replied, both of us walking off.

* * *

"Good morning class and welcome back. This is going to be a great year!" My English teacher Ms Sanders smiled. The glass just groaned while I stared at Trish excited.

"This year is going to be so great!" I cheered.

"This year is going to be so not great."

"C'mon Trish! Turn that frown upside down!" Our other friend Dez said smiling, grabbing her lips and putting a smile on her face. She gave him a scary look, and he quickly took his hands away. "Never mind." I laughed.

I don't know why I'm so excited. I guess it's because we're finally going off to college in two years, which is a whole new chapter in life.

"Okay class before we start I'd like to introduce you guys to our new student. What was your name again?"

I heard a familiar sigh. When I looked up, my mouth dropped open. "Austin." He replied, his tone dry.

"Isn't he the guy-"

"Yup." Trish replied.

"Dang he looks like the bad boy type." Dez said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Well he's wearing the leather jacket, the black jeans, the black, and white converse, the white shirt, the backpack hanging on his shoulder, the-"

"Okay Dez we get it." Trish interrupted him. "Anyway, he's a total jerk, he pushed Ally while we were walking to school."

"Well he didn't necessarily push me, he actually bumped into me.." I said shyly.

"Ally! Why are you defending him!" She replied, surprised.

"Ooh! Ally's got a crush!" Dez sang.

"Shut up Dez." Trish, and I said at the same time. He frowned.

"No I don't! I just feel like we don't know him well enough to judge him based off an accident." I tried explaining myself.

"Ally's got a-" I put my hand over Dez's mouth, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say Ally. Just don't go trying to be friends with him."

"Yeah or you'll end up falling in love with him." Dez said. I took my hand away, and gave him a look.

"Never gonna happen."

* * *

"Ugh this has been the longest week ever." Trish said.

"It's Monday, the week barely started." I laughed. We walked up to our lockers, and packed our stuff. When we walked out we met up with Dez, and we all began walking home.

"What do you guys wanna do later?" He asked.

"I'm going to go meet the boys family I'm going to be babysitting starting next Friday." I said.

"Wow you already got a job?" Trish asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Throughout school I went online on this babysitting page, and saw a family needed a babysitter, and well, here I am." I shrugged.

"Nice! Just try not to get fired like Trish does with every job she gets." Dez said.

"It's not my fault all my bosses keep telling me what to do." Trish defended herself.

"Um, that's their job." I told her. She just shrugged, and I laughed. "Oh and guess what? Turns out they're my new neighbors that live right next door! That makes the job even easier!"

"That's great Alls!" Trish said.

"Yeah, I just wanna help my parents. They've been arguing a lot lately, and I don't know..a part of me feels like they're acting different towards each other."

"Different bad, or different good?" Dez asked, his hand on his chin.

"If they're arguing, what makes you think it's a different good?" Trish asked, looking up at him with a look.

"Oh yeah. Different bad right?" We just shook our heads.

"Ally don't worry, parents fight all the time. You helping them with the money will help them a lot! But also make sure to concentrate in school too." Trish told me, Dez nodding too. I smiled at them. Man I'm really thankful I'm going to be graduating with my two best friends in the future.

* * *

"Well Ally it was great meeting you! I can't wait for you to start next Friday!" I smiled.

"Thank you so much for giving me the job Mr." I said, shaking his hand. "I won't let you down." I added. He smiled, and nodded.

"Why don't I introduce you to my son." He said, and I nodded. "Alex, come down please!" I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Alex came up to us.

"Hi I'm Ally." I said, sticking my hand out. He shook it.

"I'm Alex." He replied. His dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ally will be picking you up after school, and stay with you until 7 when I get home after work, okay buddy?" He told him. Alex nodded.

"Alright dad but I still don't why I need a babysitter."

"You're 12 years old."

"You said it, 12! A pre teen. Almost a teen!"

"You said it, almost." His dad replied. He rolled his eyes, and I laughed. "Well thanks again Alison, and we'll see you next Friday!" I nodded, and picked up my book bag.

"Thanks again, and you can call me Ally." I smiled. He nodded.

"Bye Ally." Alex waved at me, and I waved back before closing the door.

"Bye Alex." I replied, and walked out when I saw Austin sitting leaning on his car in front of the house, smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I asked, confused.

"Don't be an idiot shorts-"

"My name is Ally." I said getting annoyed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "And to answer your question, I live around here." I stayed quiet, and cringed on the inside. Why would I think he followed me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for a job and-" I cut myself off when I saw him pull out a cigarette, and take a hit. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't mean to sound judgmental or anything, but you're giving your money away to a cooperation that doesn't care about you."

"And why would I care?"

"Do you know how many people get cancer because of them? Do you want to be the next victim?"

"I really don't give a shit." Austin replied, throwing the cigarette on the floor, and stepping on it to put it out. "You do realize that no one points a gun to their head or threatens them to buy them? That goes for other varies drugs, and alcohol. They make the choice to spend their money on them, including me." He glared at me. I looked down. I don't why I care so much, I just don't want him to keep smoking those cancer sticks. When I looked up to say something he was gone and I frowned. What was that about.

Is he always this mad? To be honest I wouldn't mind getting to know Austin better. Yeah I've heard around school that he's a bad boy that got expelled from his other school for some reason, but I don't know why there's this part of me that wants to get to know him better.

When I finally reached my door, and walked in, I heard my parents arguing in the kitchen. I started to eavesdrop.

"Lester are you cheating on me?" I heard my mom ask. My beard skipped a beat. Why would she say that?

"No honey I swear I'm not."

"Why did I get a text from an unknown number saying to stay away from you or else."

"A coworker from my job likes me, but she knows I'm married!"

"Just tell me the truth Lester." My moms voice cracked. Tears formed in my eyes. My dad can't be cheating on my mom. She's done nothing but always be there for him, take care of him, and love him.

"I swear you're the only women I love.."

"Okay. I believe you."

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, and started to head to my room, when I heard my mom call my name.

"Ally is that you?"

"Um, yeah mom I just got home. If you guys need me, I'll be in my room."

"Ally-" My dad calles me, but I quickly closed the door, and laid down on my bed. I don't know what's happening with my parents, but I will find out. I just hope my dad was telling the truth.

**Review** **for** **the** **next** **chapter** **guys!** **Until** **next** **time!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_One_** **_year_** _**later...**_

"Hey Ally what did you get on the math test?" Trish asked me. I sighed and closed my locker.

"A 92." I mumbled, my best friend giving me a weird look after I said it. "What?"

"If anything I should be mad when I got a 68!"

"But-but, I've never had a grade lower than a 95 before on a math test! This is a deal breaker for me!" I exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trish replied, and I playfully rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey guys what did you get on the math test?" Dez asked while coming up to us.

"68."

"Ouch."

"Eh I'll just do the corrections."

"What about you Ally?" Dez turned to face me. I sighed again.

"A 92." I winced after saying my grade again.

"Ha! I got a 94!"

"What?!" Trish, and I said said at the same time. Dez started doing this weird dance move snapping his fingers, and moving side to side while getting weird looks from other students walking around the hallways.

"Did you cheat?" Trish asked.

"Nope!"

"Did you do a re take?"

"We took it today!"

"Did you-"

"Guys I'll just tell you what my secret was." Dez whispered, telling us to come closer, and when we did he whispered, "I studied!" We moved back and rolled our eyes.

"I studied too, and I still got 68!"

"Well theres those two types of people when it comes to taking tests. Those who study, and those who don't. You should try it some time Trish." Trish gave him a look, and then looked at me to back her up but I nodded at Dez.

"He's not wrong."

"Whatever!" I laughed, and Dez continued dancing when the bell rang meaning it was 8th period now. We all walked to our different classes, and when I got there I took out my glasses and put them on, ready to learn about music.

"Okay class I'm going to be assigning you a project where you, and another student will have to write a song together about a topic I will be giving you after I assign your partners." Ms. Lopez stated, pulling out her clipboard. The whole class began to whine, and she rolled her eyes. She started assigning partners which I didn't pay attention to until I heard a specific name id been waiting for.

"Dallas and-" I glanced up, hoping Ms. Lopez would say me. Dallas, and I have been friends for a pretty long time if I'm honest. I met him in kindergarten during recess when I accidentally tripped, and scrapped my knee. He came up to me, and helped me up telling me I was tough for not crying. After that we pretty much became inseparable for the rest of those school years until high school finally came. Dallas became popular, joined the football team, and became loved by many people, and me? Well I stayed the same, happy with my two best friends I have by my side. Before that happened though, people always thought Dallas, and I would end up together, including my mom, and his mom but we always laughed it off. We never saw each other that way until freshman year came, and I started to miss him after we drifted apart, and would get jealous every time he'd be with other girls. Now we're seniors, and yes we still talk here, and there, and to think I'd be over him by now but nope. Those feelings are still there, and I don't know if they'll ever fade away.

"Okay let's see. Ally and-" I looked up realizing I had been thinking myself to death and didn't even hear who his partner was. "-Austin." My eyes went wide. "Okay class partner up, and I will be going around to tell you guys what you will be writing about." The whole class started walking around to get to their partners but I stayed frozen.

Austin Moon is my partner.

The, Austin Moon.

The last time I ever spoke to him was last year when I had thought he followed me, and it was completely awkward, and embarrassing. I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at him, sitting in the back of the class, texting on his phone. Well, I'm not going to fail this project, even if we both don't talk. Once I found the courage to stand up, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, and was face to face with a warm set of eyes.

"Hey Ally." He smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Dallas! What's up?" I cringed on the inside feeling like I sounded too happy to see him.

Okay Ally, you got this. Just chill out, and smooth like a ladies man. Or not, gah! Just don't embarrass yourself!

"I was hoping you, and I can be partners like the old days remember?"

"How can I forget? You, and I made a pretty great team when it came to projects." I agreed.

"Yup, and we would even get A's all the time too." He added. I can't believe he still remembers! "Well I'm gonna go Als," he started, and those butterflies came back once I heard him call me by my nickname he used to call me as kids. "Good luck on your project!" He said after walking away.

"Thanks, you too..buddy! I-I mean, pal-I-I mean-" I cut myself off once I realized he was gone. "Nice one Ally." I mumbled to myself, gathering my stuff again. Once I turned toward where Austin was sitting, I saw had caught him already staring at me, a smirk on his face. I immediately felt my face turn red, but I quickly shook my head, hoping he didn't see what happened. I sat down at the empty table where he was sitting, and set my stuff down when I heard him laugh lightly. I looked up at him, feeling the heat come back to my cheeks.

"What?"

"Nothing shorts."

That name took me by surprise because I haven't heard that name in so long. That doesn't really mean anything though. I pushed those thoughts away, and found the courage to keep this conversation going. "Tell me!" He rolled his eyes, and set his phone down.

"Nice flirting. I'm pretty sure he got the hint you're interested."

"You think so? I-I mean, whaat? I don't have a crush on him, what makes you think that? W-why do you even care?" I glanced at him again, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

"I really don't give a shit actually." He replied, getting back to his phone, his tone going completely dry. How is it possible for someone to be making jokes, and laughing to rude, and dry? I don't understand! I ran a hand through my hair again, and grabbed my notebook, and opening it to a fresh page.

"Okay, Austin and Ally," Ms. Lopez started once she came up to us. "I want you guys to write a song about friendship." I nodded, and Austin laughed, earning a glare from her. "Is there a problem Mr. Moon?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain what is it?"

"Sure," he sat up. "Friendship doesn't exist."

His reply didn't take my by surprise if I'm honest. Ever since Austin Moon transferred here, I never saw him not once make friends or talk to anyone here unless it was partner work. This part of me always wanted to get close to him, but he would either just get into trouble at school, or just push himself away from everyone around at school. I eventually gave up but now that motivation of wanting to get close to him is coming back again.

"Why do you believe that?" She asked again. Austin looked annoyed, and stared ahead.

"It just doesn't."

"Maybe you just need to find the right friends, and I believe you'll change your mind. The project is due in a month. I know you guys have more work to do since it's senior year, and I believe a month is enough time. Good luck guys!"

"Thank you Ms. Lopez." She smiled, and nodded then walked away.

"So, um where do you think we should start?"

"I'm not doing this stupid project. It's pointless."

"Austin, don't you want to pass this class? It's a big grade."

"I really don't care." I started to get annoyed with his "I don't care about anything" act.

"Yeah? Well you may not care, but I do. This is a project that consists of two, and just because you don't care about failing, doesn't mean I don't as well. I do, and I will not get a bad grade because of you! And-"

"If I get started on this project, will you shut the fuck up?" He glared at me, pissed. I felt my cheeks warm up again for the million time today but rolled my eyes, trying to show him I'm tough. Why is he acting like this? School is actually important, and even if it is senior year, it's still an important year.

"Fine. But I still need to talk to you in order to start the project.." I said quietly, my confidence altering. He sighed loudly, and ran his hands through his hair when the bell rang. He grabbed his phone, and got up, walking away, leaving me confused, mad, and a little sad. I sighed, and grabbed my stuff, and made my way to my locker, glad school was finally over.

I know Austin probably hates my guts right now because I confronted him, knowing that no one has ever done that at school but I don't care. Well, a part of me does because now I'm going to have to work harder to get close to him, but I'm not going to give up. I smiled, feeling my confidence coming back to me.

I will get Austin to open up to me. I know there's a good side in him that everyone thinks he doesn't have. But everyone does, some people just prefer not to show it though.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's your plan coming along?" My best friend asked while we sat eating at lunch.

"Well I got Austin to give me his opinion on what he thinks about friendship."

"That's great! What did he say?"

"Same thing as the first time..it doesn't exist.."

"Yikes. He really doesn't believe in friends." I shook my head.

"Like Ms. Lopez said, he just hasn't met the right friends. I'm still trying to become his friend."

"Als, we're talking about a guy who didn't talk to no one last year, and for almost the first two months of school. It's almost October!"

"Well he has been talking to me." I tried.

"Yeah because he has to for the project."

"It's still something!"

"Not really." I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

The rest of the day at school went by pretty fast. As soon as I walked to my locker, I saw Dallas leaning on my locker, and once he saw me he waved. I smiled, and waved back.

"Hey Ally." He said.

"Hey Dallas, what's up?" I tried to keep my cool once again.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up on Saturday to study for that history test we have next Monday? I was supposed to study with my girlfriend but she's mad at me."

"Girlfriend?" As soon as that question left my mouth, I felt like sinking into the floor, and disappearing for good. He sighed.

"Yeah her name is Anna. We've been having problems lately, and I don't know if we're even going to last."

"Oh. Right! Anna!" I said, hoping he believed the lie that I knew he had a girlfriend the entire time. I don't blame him. Who wouldn't want to be with someone as perfect as him? "Yeah, I'll study with you Dallas." I forced a smile. He smiled, and stood back up.

"Great! I'll pick you up on Saturday! See you later Alls." And with that, he was out of my sight. I can't believe he had a girlfriend this entire time, and I never noticed!

After all that happened, I met up with my friends and said goodbye to Trish, and Dez, and made my way to Alex's school to pick him up. He's now 13, but he acts mature for his age.

"Hey Alls." He said as he walked up to me. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Hey Alex. How was school?"

"Boring! A new girl joined our class today."

"Ooh! Is she cute?" I winked.

"Ally! Why would you even ask me that!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not into that dating stuff. It's gross."

"It's so not!"

"So how's your crush Dallas doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's not my...okay fine he is." He laughed. "Here's the thing though. Turns out, he has a girlfriend."

"Man, that sucks." I nodded. "Maybe this is a sign for you to move on Ally."

"I guess." I didn't want to though but what choice do I have now? Dallas and I will never be nothing else but friends, and that's it.

"Don't worry Ally, you'll find your Prince Charming you're destined to be with one day." He bowed a bit, as he said that, making me laugh.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" I asked.

"Hhm. My brother maybe." I stopped walking, and he did too when he noticed I stopped.

"Wait, hold up? Brother? You have a brother? What?" His eyes went wide.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" He said slowly, and then started walking again. I followed him, bewildered.

"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me? I've been babysitting you for over a year!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. My dad told me not to say anything.." My curiosity went through the roof right about now. I wonder who this guy is, and if I even knew him.

"How come?" I asked. "If it's okay to ask?" I added. He slightly nodded, looking straight again, his mood changing along the way. This must be serious.

"My brother moved out last year, and It's been a year now. When you started babysitting me, my dad told me not to tell you about him because he was afraid you'd quit. You're the fifth babysitter I've had, and the only one who hasn't quit on us. After my brother found out from my dad during an argument that all my old babysitters kept quitting, he decided it was best to stop visiting often, and told him to stop by on weekends, which is when you don't work. Now that I've told you the truth, do you feel like quitting?" He asked that last part quietly. I smiled softly at him, and wrapped an arm around him.

"No way. You're not getting rid of me that easy." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Really?"

"Yup! I'm not going to judge you, or your family because of what happened. I'm no one to do that, and you're a great kid Alex. Those babysitters lost a great friendship that could have been made, even if you are 13." He rolled his eyes.

"I may be 13, but I'm still taller than you." This time I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still older!"

"I'm 5'5. You're almost 18, and still 5'2." He laughed.

"You're 3 inches taller than me! That's not a big deal!"

"But it is a big difference talking age wise." He patted my head. I hit his hand away.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"Thanks again Ally, I'll give you your pay check this Friday." I smiled, and nodded, and said goodbye, and walked out. The minute I closed the door, I recognized the blond hair.

"Austin?" He was sitting down, and turned to face me but quickly turned back around.

"Shit. What time is it?"

"6?"

"I thought it was 7."

"Why would you think it was-" I stopped myself after walking up to him, looking down at him with red eyes. And no, he wasn't crying.

"Are you high?" He laughed lightly.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes." I started to get mad. Why would Austin get high by himself? Or high in general? He could've gotten hurt being alone in this state.

"Well I can't walk in like this. That man already hates me enough. Then again, I don't give a-"

"I know what you don't give Austin."

"Whatever." A few seconds passed by, and I decided to sit down. He glared at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sitting." At this point I've gotten used to him cursing so much. I can't do anything about it though.

"Why? Leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone when you're in this state Austin. You can get hurt."

"I'm outside my house so does it really matter?"

"You live here?" He nodded, and leaned his head on his knuckles, looking at who knows what.

"So you're Alex's brother?" He nodded again. I was about to say something, when I heard the door swing open behind us.

"Austin what are you-" He stopped when he saw me. Then he looked back at Austin once we both stood up, and saw his eyes. "Are you high?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Austin."

"Well I guess I am." Austin laughed but it sounded fake. I started to get nervous, and wanted to grab onto my hair, and chew on it. It's an old habit of mine I do when I get nervous.

"If you think you're going to visit your brother like this, well you really have me messed up."

"You can't tell me what to do right now. It's Saturday-"

"It's Thursday. Only you would know that if you weren't stupid enough to get high."

"You want to talk about stupid? You coming up with these fucked up rules telling me when I can, and can't visit my little brother. That's what's stupid." Austin's dad glared at him.

"You doing dumb stuff like this is the reason why. I'm not letting your brother turn into you when he gets older. The less time he spends with you, the better. God, if your mother were to see you like this-"

"Don't fucking finish that sentence. You don't have a say in what she would think after what you did." Austin's dad stayed quiet, and I wonder why. What had happened? I wasn't going to ask though.

"Ally I'm sorry you had to see this. I'll explain to you everything tomorrow. I'm sorry." I slowly nodded.

"It's okay Mr. Moon." I should have known Austin was his other son. Then again there's other Moon's at school so it could have been anyone. Austin's dad forced a smile, and walked in, and as soon as he was about to close the door, Alex came running out, and hugged Austin.

"Hey little buddy." Austin whispered, hugging him close.

"I miss you Austin."

"Me too buddy. I'll see you Saturday okay?" Alex nodded sadly. After processing everything that had just happened, tears formed in my eyes. After all this time, all those people judging Austin, all those rumors, I finally know why he's like this. I may not know the full story, but I know a small part of it. Part of me feels guilty for knowing though knowing that Austin most likely didn't want me to know anything about him.

"Let's go Alex." Mr. Moon told Alex, and he slowly went back inside, his dad closing the door after. I turned to face Austin but saw he was gone walking towards the other direction.

"Austin wait." I called after him.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't leave you like this though!"

"Well try harder." When I finally reached him, I grabbed his hand, and turned him to face me.

"Just wait until you're not high anymore."

"I'm not that high anymore."

"Your eyes are still red."

"Why are you doing this? You don't fucking know me."

"I know I don't but that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

"Yeah? Well tough shit because I don't want to be your friend."

"That's okay. At least let me help you just for now..." I started to feel nervous from the way he was talking to me, his words finally getting to me. I think he noticed because his face softened a little bit.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "You weren't supposed to see me like this. We weren't supposed to talk again like this." He sighed again, sitting down on the side walk again. I sat down next to him, and slightly smiled.

"So you planned on talking to me again?" I couldn't keep the little excitement in my stomach.

"Don't bring your hopes up shorts. I'm talking about the project."

"Wait, you want to work on the project?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and nodded.

"How does tomorrow work for you?" He nodded again. "Okay." I replied.

"Okay."

Today has honestly been one of the toughest days I've ever gone through. I found out Austin is Alex's brother. He and his dad do not get along, and his mother doesn't live with them. As much as I'd try to push this day aside because that's what Austin would want, I won't. Instead, it made me want to be there for him even more. He's alone right now even though he won't admit it and I don't want him to feel like that anymore. I won't push him to tell me anything else, little by little I'm going to gain his trust no matter how much he tries to push me away. He needs a friend, and I'm willing to be there for him as one. Some people are worth fighting for.

I made sure to stay with him and wait till he was no longer high, and walked him home before going to mine.


End file.
